Where did my sanity go?
by Moonlight Rhapsody89
Summary: I am soooooooooooooo sorry to tou pplz!! But, I have a big prob, my computer won't upload anything!! AHHHHHHHH!! So because of this i can't add more chapters!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! anyway sorry to the pplz who want more chapters. -_-;;
1. It's Only The Begining

Ok pplz first I don't own Inu-chan (*I wish I did though* Oh and I also own NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!! SO STOP READING THE DISCLAMER AND GET TO MY FIC!! Sry 'bout that.... I'm hyperactive ^-^;; (whatever that means) please review^-^P.S. Don't sue meeeeeee!!  
Where did my sanity go?  
  
Prelude: Whole cast is in a big "ball room" (Ya know the kind in fancy hotels) awaiting the arrival of the new authoress who shall soon decide their fate *hehehehehehehehe...*  
  
Inuyasha: WHY WHY WHY!!!!!! It's always me who gets stuck in these fics with these mental authors and authoresses!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *looks as if he's about to tear his hair out (or cry)*  
  
Kag shows him support by patting him on the back  
  
Kagome: Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure she's not THAT mental ^-^; *major sweat drops* Hehehehehe.....-.-;  
  
Shippo: Yeah, why would anyone want to hurt kawii little me?  
  
Wham!!!*Shippo gets beaten on the head*  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you little....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.... SIT!!!  
  
*loud crash followed by a somewhat colorful string of curses*  
  
Inuyasha: Oi!! Wench what ya do that for!!??  
  
Kagome: This is no time for you two to be fighting OK!!? *Kag gives the evil glare at Shippo and Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: ok.^-^;;;  
  
Shippo: fine *sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha* (lucky for him Inu doesn't see, because Inu is a pissed off puppy on the edge right about now^-^;;)  
  
Sango: Wait ... I think I hear something.....EEEEPPPP!!! *SLAP!!!BANG!!!THWAP!!!HENTAI!!!*  
  
Miroku: *humongous bruises/lumps on head* Well it was worth a shot. *shrugs shoulders*  
  
Sango: Miroku, how could you have your mind in the gutter at a time like this? You should be worried about everyone's safety right now including your own!!  
  
Miroku: But Lady Sango I was merely testing your reaction time in case the authoress really did show up. ^-^  
  
Sango: Nice one Miroku. You gonna tell me the one about the bad omen, and how I have to keep it away by bearing your child, making me Japan's last hope for survival. _#  
  
Miroku: Now Lady Sango, what makes you think I am going to say a thing like that?  
  
Kagome: Because you would say a thing like that....  
  
Inuyasha: .....and you would do just about anything to cop a feel, even if you had been attacked by a pack of Kouga's rabid, mange infested, no good, asshole wolves.  
  
Kouga: Hey!! You don't have room to talk Dogturd!! I outta rip your throat out for that!! And why are you next to my woman!!??  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on wolf slut, and she ain't your woman!!  
  
*chaos ensues as Kagome tries to make then stop fighting*  
  
As this is happening Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Kade, Souta, Kag's mom and grandfather are sitting quietly watching. ^_^;;  
  
All of a sudden, a rather loud voice is herd over the commotion  
  
ENOUGH!!!!!  
  
The characters stop dead in there tracks (complete with Inuyasha pulling Kouga's tail)  
  
Authoress: Hello and welcome to the rest of your life.....  
  
Moonbeam020789: I just LOVE cliffies, don't you.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Please Review! ^-^ 


	2. Ground Rules

Long live the chaos!!! *laughs manically* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Like I said before I own nothing, absolutely nothing! Please Review! ^-^  
The Authoress looked the cast over one by one slowly to see what she had been left to work with.  
  
Authoress: So this is how things are going to work. I will carefully select some of you to be in this sanity free, chaos filled fic I will have written. Yes, will have written, I'm making this stuff up as I go along, so deal with it.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, you can't tell me to do shit!! I'll do whatever the fuckin' hell I want bitch!!! :0  
  
Rest of Cast: Yeah!!  
  
Authoress: Now you don't have to get so nasty. If you have any problems please talk to my secretary, Rappleart, she will help throughout this strange little fic. ^-^  
  
Rappleart: Hiya! ^-^  
  
Cast: ??? ^-^;; ???  
  
Authoress: Ok then^-^ Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Naraku come with me. As for everyone else, please get out of my fic. If you have a problem with this then you shall face my wrath.  
  
*on cue, the sky turns dark and Bluish-white lightning bolts strike the ground behind the Authoress*  
  
Rest of Cast: ^-^;;; hehehe..... *gulp*  
  
*Small dust cloud appears where the cast used to be*  
  
Authoress: Ok. ^-^ Now to set some ground rules. 1) Inuyasha dosen't get sat unless he really deserves it  
  
Inuyasha: Yesssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Authoress: Don't interrupt me!! -_-#  
  
*Lightning bolts again*  
  
or I'll say "it"  
  
Inuyasha: You can't, only Kagome can  
  
Authoress: You think so? :) "SIT!!!"  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Inuyasha:*shrinks back into corner* sorry ^-^;;  
  
Authoress: Now, as I was saying. 1) Inuyasha dosen't get sat unless he really deserves it 2) If Shippo teases Inuyasha, he gets a cookie 3) If Miroku gropes/feels/molests any girls (mostly Sango) in any way shape or form, a large (usually heavy) object will be dropped on his back. After the object is dropped, he will then have to run in a circle with it on his back screaming, "I feel so pretty." 4) If Miroku persists in groping, then Sango may cause him any type of pain she wishes, and he will also have to scream"I'm gonna be Barney when I grow up" Or he will have to wear Brittany Spears's thong on a beach full of gay, flaming, rabid, flying baboons. Complete with bikini wax.  
  
Miroku: *GULP!!*  
  
Sango: Ohhhhhhhhhhh Miroooooooooookuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! :)  
  
Authoress: Well, now that that's done with, let us commence with the chaos!!  
  
Kagome; Just one question.  
  
Authoress: Yes?  
  
Kagome: Can I say "it" I Inuyasha calls me a bitch?  
  
Authoress: Why of course Kagome, just not during the fic. ^-^  
  
Kagome: Oh.. Ok.. Hey!! Wait a minute!!  
  
Authoress: Like I said before let us commence with the chaos!! 


	3. The Parts

Same disclaimer..... .... Oh well... ON WITH THE INSANITY!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
By this time the Authoress' brilliant assistant, Rappleart, had ushered the  
  
selected cast members onto a grand stage. (Ya know, the kind you see at fancy theaters)  
  
Rappleart: Ok, listen up! ^-^ As soon as everything starts I'm getting' the hell out of here!! ^-^  
  
Cast: Nani?  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah!! Why?  
  
Rappleart: Because  
  
Miroku: Because why?  
  
Rappleart: Because, I need to go to my bomb shelter for when the Authoress starts to give you your parts for the fic! ^-^  
  
Cast: o_o;;  
  
Rappleart: Anyway, if you need me I'll be on the other side of town in my bomb shelter. You can contact me with these handy little "walkie-talkie thingies" ^-^  
  
*Rappleart hands each person a "walkie-talkie thingie"*  
  
Cast: -_-;;  
  
Rappleart: What? I'm just following the Authoress' directions  
  
Inuyasha: And you follow her directions because.....  
  
Rappleart:.....  
  
Inuyasha: I knew it!! She's forcing you to do this!! It's a conspiracy AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha starts to panic, and he hides behind Miroku saying"Take Miroku first I'm too young to die!!!"*  
  
Kagome: That reminds me... How old are you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Ummm.... I'm about 426 years old. Why?  
  
*Everybody except Inuyasha face vaults into the hard stone floor*  
  
Rest of cast and Rappleart:^-^;;;  
  
Inuyasha: Nani?  
  
Rappleart: Ok...... I'm gonna leave now ok? Bye!  
  
*Rappleart runs out of the fancy theater/stage muttering prayers for the Inuyasha cast to survive* *reaches newly built bomb shelter and puts helmet on head*  
  
*The Authoress enters*  
  
Authoress: Ok!! ^-^ Now let's get started!  
  
Cast: *mumbles ok*  
  
Authoress: Ok as Rappleart explained, I will give you parts in my fic, and you have to act them out. Weather you like it or not.  
  
Sango: What if we can't act?  
  
Authoress: Then consider this your free lesson. Ok now Inuyasha you will act as Kagome and Kagome will act like Inuyasha, which means Kagome gets her on pretty set of prayer beads.  
  
*Inuyasha's prayer beads disappear and reappear on Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: 0_0 I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets evil look* Oh Kagomeeeeeeeee!! :)  
  
Kagone: Hai? o_o;;;  
  
Inuyasha: SIT!!!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Inuyasha:....? *turns to Authoress* I thought we were supposed to switch parts -_-;;  
  
Authoress: you did. ^-^  
  
Kagome: ha! I'm the only one who can tell you to sit!  
  
*Kagome gets dragged to the floor courtesy of the prayer beads*  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHA!! You sat yourself!! What an Idiot!!  
  
Kagome: _# INUYASHA!!!! SIT!!!!  
  
*crash*  
  
Kagome:..... ow....  
  
Kouga: Kagome, my love are you alright?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, back off wolf bitch!!!  
  
Kouga: What did you say!!!  
  
Inuyasha: That you're a wolf bitch!  
  
*fights break out*  
  
Sesshomaru: Well this is interesting.  
  
Naraku: Sadly, I have to agree with you there.  
  
Rin: Why is it sad that you agree with Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Jaken: Because everyone fears Sesshomaru-sama  
  
Shippo: No they don't  
  
Jaken: Yes they do  
  
Shippo: No they don't!  
  
Jaken: Yes they do!  
  
Shippo: No they don't!  
  
Jaken: Yes they do!  
  
Shippo: No they don't!  
  
Jaken: Yes they do!  
  
Shippo: No they don't!  
  
Jaken: Yes they do!  
  
*Rin steals Jaken's staff, and proceeds to beat him with it*  
  
Shippo: Thanks Rin! ^-^  
  
Rin: You're welcome, hey, you wanna help?  
  
Shippo: Sure  
  
Naraku: Sesshomaru, you trained the little human well  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, it was hard at first, but I think I did a pretty good job.  
  
Naraku: Oh, and that fluffy boa thing you're wearing looks simply divine! ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: It's my tail you dipshit!  
  
Naraku: Oh..... my mistake, but it still looks oh so pretty! ^-^;  
  
Sesshomaru: That's it!! You shall pay for your insolence!!  
  
*Sesshomaru pulls out big hammer and proceeds to beat naraku with it* *He looks at Rin and sees that she's beating Jaken all wrong*  
  
Sesshomaru: No Rin, like this.  
  
*beats Naraku more*  
  
Rin: OOOOOOOOOOOH! Ok Shippo, like this  
  
*beats Jaken more*  
  
Shippo:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! Ok.. *goes up to Inuyasha and whacks him*  
  
(Btw Inu and Kouga are still fighting)  
  
Inuyasha: huh?? *whacks Kouga*  
  
Kouga: @_@  
  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill whoever did that!!  
  
Authoress: Hey Shippo, here's a cookie! ^-^  
  
Shippo: YA!!  
  
Rin: Where's my cookie?  
  
Authoress: Ok you can have one to. ^_^  
  
Rin: YEAH!!  
  
Kagome: What about the other parts?  
  
Authoress: Oh yeah! Kouga will be Inuyasha's mommy Shippo will be Inuyasha's daddy Sesshomaru will be the abusive uncle Rin will be Kagome's sister Sango will be the Play Boy Bunny Miroku will be Sango's body guard Jaken will be a bug And Naraku will be the tree by the lake! ^-^  
  
Cast: NANI!!!???  
  
Authoress: Now for the setting!!! 


	4. The Setting

HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I just had a lot of sugar and it should keep me writin' for a long time! ^-^ Anyway, please R/R and some chapters will be edited later.  
  
Cast: NANI!!!????  
  
Sango: You can't make me be a PLAY BOY BUNNY!!! Miroku will come after me!! And why in the world would I ware such a thing?! You must be joking!  
  
Authoress: Ok, in order-Yes I can make you, no Miroku will not come after you, because I'm making you, and I'M NOT JOKING!!! Besides, you remember the ground rules I set up, don't you. :)  
  
Sango: Yes, but....oh.....I see.....:)  
  
Miroku:*Gulp*  
  
Kagome: Are Inuyasha and I still switched?  
  
Authoress: Yes, oh and before I forget, I've written that every time Inuyasha says "sit" you get sat. So now, you can say sit as much as you want, but it will not matter unless Inu says it. ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: MY NAME IS INUYAHSA NOT INU!!!  
  
Authoress: IT IS IF I SAY IT IS!!  
  
*Inu jumps* *lighting bolts strike where he was standing* *Inu hides behind Miroku again*  
  
Sesshomaru: Why am I an abusive uncle, and who's uncle am I?  
  
Authoress: 1 You're a sadistic person, and 2 you're Rin's uncle.  
  
Rin: But Sesshomaru-sama can't be my uncle, he would never hurt me. ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: She does have a point.  
  
Authoress: Ok you're Naraku's uncle then.  
  
Sesshomaru: But he's a tree.  
  
Authoress: Ok he's a blood-sucking leech then  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine....  
  
Kouga: Why am I that thing's "mommy"?!!  
  
Inuyasha: Because you love me sooooooooooo much mommy dearest!:)  
  
Authoress: Yeah, what he said  
  
Kouga: Why can't I be Kagome's husband?  
  
Authoress: Because you'd enjoy it too much, and I'm an Inu/Kag fan!  
  
Inu & Kag: *both turn a bright tomato red*  
  
Kouga: -_-#  
  
Inuyasha: HA!! Sucks for you now doesn't it? ^_^  
  
Kouga: Shut up dog turd!  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck off wolf shit  
  
*fights peruses*  
  
Authoress: Maybe I should just tie Kouga's mouth shut, and give Inuyasha some ramen to shut him up. -_-;;  
  
Kagome: Or you could just let us go home  
  
Authoress: Never give up, never surrender!!!  
  
Sango: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!! HENTAI!!! *SLAP*  
  
Miroku: I was just making sure that you were all right Lady Sango, and that you didn't fall asleep waiting to start the fic. ^-^  
  
Authoress: ooooooooooooo!!^-^ you know what this means! Sango will you do the honors?  
  
Sango: With pleasure.:)  
  
Miroku: ^-^;; Now Lady Sango no need to get violent hehehe.....  
  
*a rather large nuclear warhead gets dropped on his back*  
  
Authoress: Ok now you have to run around in circles....  
  
Sango: Screaming "I feel so pretty! "  
  
Authoress: Because if you don't.....  
  
Sango: Then the Authoress and I will.....  
  
Authoress: Detonate the warhead!  
  
Sango & Authoress: ^_^*hold up a big red button*  
  
Inuyasha: Well this outta be good. :)  
  
Kagome: Oh no..  
  
Shippo: I almost feel sorry for him... almost  
  
*Naraku and Jaken are lying unconscious on the floor*  
  
Sesshomaru: This is actually amusing  
  
Rin: Well, if Sesshomaru-sama says it's a-mus-er-ing then it must be.^-^  
  
Kouga: I think I'm gonna enjoy this!  
  
Miroku: *sigh**runs in circles* I FEEL SO PRETTY!! I FEEL SO PRETTY!!  
  
Cast: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Authoress: I'm surprised*snicker* that no one died laughing yet!  
  
Sango: Can we make him do it again? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: No, at least not until he gropes some one.  
  
Sango: Wait, didn't you say I could cause him pain?  
  
Authoress: Why yes I did hang on a sec.  
  
*pulls out an edited version of Sango's boomerang that has a 5in. blade down the side (courtesy of Meow the chibi neko)*  
  
*Sango starts to chase Miroku and Call his name*  
  
Inuyasha: Well, it was "nice" knowing you Miroku  
  
Kagome: Sango has an anger management problem  
  
Shippo: Can I have another cookie?  
  
Rin: Me too!  
  
Authoress: Ok! Cookies for everyone!! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: *sarcastic voice* Oh how generous of you  
  
*Naraku woke up, but Jaken is still out cold*  
  
Naraku: Mmmm! ^-^ These cookies are gooooood!!  
  
Kouga: do you think Miroku will survive?  
  
Everyone: No  
  
-_-;;  
  
Authoress: I guess we're just gonna wing it then, oh well watch ya gonna do? ^-^ Hiya, first I would like to say thanks for the reviews!! Arigatou and special thanks to Meow the chibi neko because she created Sango's "new" boomerang, which I cannot take credit for. Thank you Meow the chibi neko, you're the greatest!!! ^-^ 


	5. The Plot

Welcome back to my humble lil' fic and thanks to my reviewers. Anyway, I don't know what to write next so here goes the neighborhood! ^-^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Authoress: Ok now that everyone has their cookies let's act!  
  
Shippo: If I annoy Inuyasha to the brink of insanity can I have 2 cookies?  
  
Authoress: Well... ok, but just because you're sooooo cute! ^-^  
  
Shippo: Hurey!! ^-^  
  
Rin: What about me? :(  
  
Authoress: If you get Sesshomaru to come to my birthday then you can have all the cookies you want!  
  
Rin: Yipie! Ok! ^-^  
  
Authoress: Ok finally the plot! ^-^ You will be one big familly living in a huge mansion inherited by Inu from his late uncle twice removed. Sango is the entertainment at every dinner, Miroku will risk his like for Sango, Sesshomaru is in charge of Inu's finances 'cause he's the "guardian," Jaken is the bug that lives in the walls, Naraku will be the blood-sucking leech used for madicinal purposes, Shipppo will be the ghost, of Inu's deciesed dad, who haunts the house, Kag and Inu will be boyfriend and girlfriend, and Koga had a affair with Sesshomaru so he killed Shippo and married Sesshomaru who had two neices, Kagome and Rin. So, it's basicly a soap opera type siduation. ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: This is gonna be a long fic. -_-;;  
  
Miroku: Wait!! If this is a long fic, then I'll be beated to death!!o_o  
  
Sango: Why did I ever wake up this morning? -_-  
  
Kagome: I should just seal my self on the otherside of the well right now.  
  
Inuyasha: Over my dead body!  
  
Kouga: That can be arranged.  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck off wolf ass!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh gods, if I don't kill myself now this fic will. -_-;;  
  
Rin: You can't kill yourself! Who will be my uncle then?  
  
Jaken: Lord sesshomaru, if you kill yourself, then I will be left with her!  
  
*Jaken points to Rin*  
  
Sesshomaru: And what's wrong with Rin?  
  
Shippo: Yeah, what's wrong with Rin!!?  
  
*glares at Jaken*  
  
*Jaken hides behind Naraku*  
  
Naraku: Back off toad boy, before I pop your head off.  
  
*Jaken runs and hides behind the stage curtains*  
  
Authoress: Alright that's enough, now get your lazy asses moving!!  
  
* lightining bolts with crackeling electricity*  
  
Cast:o-o;;  
  
Authoress: Uh... I'm surrounded. -_-;  
  
Cast:......  
  
Authoress: Allright let's get the stage hands out here! STAGEHANDS!!!  
  
*little baboons wearing frilly pink dresses come and rearrange the stage*  
  
Miroku: Were those MALE baboons?  
  
Authoress: Yea, why?  
  
Miroku: The ones that I would be stuck on the beach with in Brittany Spears's thong?  
  
Authoress: Why, yes Miroku, do you have a problem with that?  
  
Miroku:.....  
  
Authoress: I didn't think so.  
  
Sango: what exactly would those baboons do to Miroku?  
  
Authoress: You don't want to know.  
  
Inuyasha: Can we just get this over with now?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, can we finish this humiliation soon.  
  
Authoress:Why? Do you two have something to do later?  
  
Miroku: Oh, my, Inuyasha, are you hiding something form us? *snicker*  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome, I thought you didn't have anything to do. *snicker*  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku... you shall die!!  
  
(Miroku 2sec. later- @__@)  
  
Kagome: Sango!!  
  
Kouga: What are you talking about?  
  
Inu & Kag: -_-;;  
  
Shippo: And they wonder why I'm the way I am... Rin you shouldn't be listening to this, it might corrupt your mind. -_-;  
  
Naraku: Oh great, the half-breed can get a girlfriend, but all I can get is minions.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's because you're a faget, ya dipshit!  
  
Jaken: I should find a new job. -_-;  
  
Authoress: I should have bothered the Yu Yu Hakusho gang instead. ^-^;; Oh well, on with the show!^-^ 


	6. Goofin' off

Konnichiwa!! ^-^ And welcome to my dimented lil' fic! I'm actually starting to run out of ideas!! AHH! MY BRAIN IS MALFUNCTIONING...... AGAIN!!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Authoress: Wow I never realized how boring soap opera plots were....(no offence to anyone)  
  
Inuyasha: Does this mean we can leave now? ^-^  
  
Authoress: Hm, lemme think... NO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck!!  
  
Kouga: Shit!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Piss!!  
  
Miroku: Damn!!  
  
Naraku: Son of a bitch!!  
  
Inuyahsa: Wanna make something of it?  
  
Naraku: no!!  
  
Jaken: Gods damn it!!  
  
Kagome: DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF SMALL CHILDREN!!!! *earthquake!!!!*  
  
*points to Shippo and Rin*  
  
Shippo & Rin: Nani?  
  
*all the guys cringe in a corner*  
  
Sango: Kagome, are you feeling alright? You just yelled so loud that Rappleart could hear you in her bomb shelter.  
  
*points to walkie-talkie thingie*  
  
Rappleart on the walkie-talkie thing: What the hell was that, my earthquake detector recorded a 9.9 on the richter scale!  
  
Kagome:0_0 .......wow... I have a bigger mouth then I thought...  
  
Inuyasha: You're damn right.  
  
Kagome: WHAT DOG BREATH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome...:)  
  
Kagome: Hai...  
  
Inuyasha: sit...  
  
*wham*  
  
Inuyasha: You're right that does feel good when you're angry. ^_^  
  
Authoress: Damn, maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead. -_-;;  
  
Sesshomaru: Please do.  
  
Kouga: Yeah me and my woman need some time together.^-^  
  
Inuyasha: Your woman??  
  
Naraku: Oh no... not again..  
  
Shippo: Take cover Rin.  
  
*both hide behind an old desk*  
  
Kagome: Oh shit.  
  
Sango: Take cover!!  
  
Miroku: Holy shit!!  
  
Inuyasha:......*looking down at floor*  
  
Kouga: Aw, is the little puppy scared?  
  
Inuyasha:... ....*growls*  
  
Kouga: Hey what did you mean by that dog turd?!  
  
Inuyasha: exactly what I said wolf shit!  
  
Kouga: That's it I'm gonna...  
  
*Inuyasha gets the scarry face that he makes whan he gets really really pissed(the possesed looking one)*  
  
Kouga:0_0..... GO GET MY MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
*Kouga runs to a corner and procedes to rock back and forth in the feedal posision while sucking his thumb*  
  
Kouga: no worries... mamma will come save me..hehehe...  
  
Inuyasha:-_-;; All I was gonna tell him was to fuck off...  
  
IY Cast: *face vaults*  
  
Authoress: I should have just bothered the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. -_-;;  
  
Sango: Yeah, then you could have left me out of this. -_-;;  
  
Sesshomaru: Now you all know what I've had to put up with these past 426 years.  
  
Naraku: Damn you're screwed.  
  
Jaken: We're all gonna die.  
  
Miroku: Apparently so.  
  
Authoress: SHIT!!  
  
Cast: What?  
  
Authoress: All this time spent and we didn't even begin the acting!!  
  
Inuyasha: So, what's your point?  
  
Authoress: -_-# SIT BOY!!  
  
*crash*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!!??  
  
Kagome: ha, sucks for you now dosen't it? ^-^  
  
Authoress: SIT GIRL!!  
  
*wham*  
  
Kagome: Shit, I do have a big mouth.  
  
Sango: Damn.  
  
Miroku: I hope she dosen't come after us next.  
  
Sesshomaru: Uh oh..  
  
Naraku: Piss  
  
Jaken: We're all gonna die... again  
  
Shippo: Oh no  
  
Rin: ???  
  
Kouga: Not her too! Inuyasha is enough!!  
  
Authoress: YES!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!! FEAR MY WRATH!!!  
  
*lightining bolts again*  
  
Cast: Oh shit.  
  
Inuyasha: I still say I'm to young to die.  
  
Cast(except Inu): -_-;;  
  
Authoress: we're gonna have to work extra hard now.^-^  
  
Rin: Yeah!  
  
Kagome: This is gonna take longer then I thought.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Moonbeam020789: Well, this really is gonna take linger then I thought, but as soon as I get more ideas I'll update ok thanikes for the reviews!! Bye!! 


	7. The Ending?

OMG!! I'm runing out of ideas!!AH!!! Smoebody please HELP!!! Oh btw same disclaimer ^_^ ______________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Authoress: Ok pplz let's get started! (like I haven't said that before)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh...joy...-_-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice. The faster we doo this, the faster we can get this over with.  
  
Miroku: Good point.  
  
Sango: Don't get any ideas Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Lady Sango, whatever gave you the idea that I would do something like that?  
  
Kagome: Like we said before, because you would do something like that.  
  
Jaken: I still say we're gonna die.  
  
*this time Shippo takes Jaken's staff and maims him with it*  
  
Sesshomaru: Very good, Rin, you're teaching him well. ^-6  
  
Rin: Thankyou! ^-^  
  
Authoress: Damn, and I thought my family was weird. -_-;;  
  
Naraku: You think this is weird? You should have been at the Christmas party, Inuyasha and Miroku got drunk off of sake and Sesshomaru was a deqaler in a game of strip poker with Kikyo, Sango, Kanna, and Kagura.  
  
Authoress:O_O Damn... Sesshomaru I didn't know you were such a wild man, you can come to my party any time. ^-^  
  
Sesshomau: Naraku!! You promisted you wouldn't tell!  
  
Naraku: Oopsies. ^-^;;  
  
Kouga: He's gomma die now isn't he?  
  
Authoress: Yup  
  
*fights break out*  
  
Kagome: Not again  
  
Inuyasha: *hold up one of those big foam #1 fingers* GO BIG BRO!!!  
  
Miroku: This just keep getting better.  
  
Sango: Well, if you can't beat um, join um.  
  
*Sango & Miroku sit next to Inuyasha and start cheering for Sesshy*  
  
Kagome: Uh, I'm surrounded  
  
Authoress: You and me both.  
  
-_-;;  
  
Authoress: You just wanna end the fic here and go get some lunch?  
  
Kagome: Um... Ok! ^-^  
  
Kouga: Can I come too?  
  
Authoress: Well... ok, but only if you leave Kagome alone, ok?  
  
Kouga: Fine...  
  
Rin: Can me and Shippo come too?  
  
Kagome: Ok, It will be our day off then. ^-^  
  
Authoress: *calls over to the others* Hey you guys commin' with?!  
  
Inuyasha: I'll be there in a minute.*dosen't even look at who he's talking to*  
  
Authoress: Well how do you like that? Just like a typical man with his sports.  
  
Sango: So true. Can I go with you guys? I like a fight as much as the next girl, but it was goin' nowhere.  
  
Rin: Please, can Sango-sama come? ^-^  
  
Kag & Authoress: Sure.  
  
Sango: Yeah!!  
  
Inuyasha:*who just noticed Kouga was going* Hey!! If he's going, then I'm going too!!  
  
Authoress: Whatever. -_-;;  
  
*meanwhile Jaken is still hiding behind the curtain and decides that he want's to go too*  
  
Jaken: *jumps and holds a "sharp" stick to Kagome's neak* Don't Move!! If you don't let me go, I'll kill her!  
  
Kagome: -_-;; Yeah, riiiiiiight. *brushes Jaken off*  
  
Authoress: If you wanted to come you could have just asked.^-^  
  
Jaken: Really?  
  
Authoress: No.  
  
Jaken:.....  
  
Authoress: But since I'm such a "nice person" I'll let you come.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, finally a personal punching bag! ^_^  
  
*fighting stopps and Sesshy runs up to Inu*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey!! He's my punching bag!!  
  
Inuyasha: No he's not, Naraku is.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, that's right. Never mind. Carry on. ^-^  
  
Naraku: Shit.  
  
Authoress: Alright, so It's agreed. Let's all quit early and go get food! ^- ^  
  
Cast: YEAH!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Moonbeam020789: Well, I don't know if I should continue, I'm out of ideas! I think I want your opinion, so please review and tell me what you think. ^- ^ 


End file.
